


Just Like A Pill

by SallyGardener



Series: Try [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Counciling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyGardener/pseuds/SallyGardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you go, Have some comfort and joy!</p><p>And I was to firstly apologize.<br/>I've never been in therapy, I've never known anybody who will tell me anything, and I couldn't find anything substantial on the interweb, so, I'm just kinda running with it at this point.<br/>If this is not how therapy works, I AM SORRY!!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

The waiting room is always so cold. You’re not sure why they always feel the need to blast the A/C so much. Dave pats your shoulder reassuringly and you lean into his side, resting your head on his shoulder.

“You’ve got this.” He murmurs and you groan quietly into this shoulder. 

“I don’t need this.”

“Yes, you do. John, you won’t even go swimming anymore.” You tense a bit at the thought of taking off your shirt. “See?” You sigh.

You look up as a man dressed in a white suit comes out of his office, escorting a young female. “John Egbert?” He calls once she’s walking out of the door and you make a small pouty face at Dave as a last ditch effort to get out of doing this. He blocks your face with a small kiss and moves to detach from you.

“That’s you, Egbever.” You huff at him, and playfully punch his shoulder. 

“I guess I’ll be back in an hour Stridork.” He snort and you walk up to the man. 

He steps aside and motions for you to walk inside, placing his hand on your back as you walk past him. You don’t like his touch, but he doesn’t leave his hand there for long, so you don’t make a deal out of it or anything. 

The inside of the room isn’t really anything special. The walls area gross mix of a stale brown and a dark green in various patterns, and the rug isn’t much better, a plaid blue, not going with the room's design at all. He moves to take a seat behind the desk and look at a few papers while you take a seat on the sofa. You really don’t want to be near him, so you sit next to the door, fully prepared to run. 

“John, right?” You nod stiffly, “You can call me Doctor Scratch.” You glare at him and he patiently folds his hands together and puts them on the desk in front of him. “John, why are you here?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” He keeps his tone light. “Let’s talk about something else.” He taps his pencil a bit. “Would you like to tell me about a happy experience you might have had as a child?”

“Why should I?”

“I just want to get to know you.”

“And I don’t want to talk about me.” 

He hums. “What do you want to talk about then?”

“Tell me about you.”

His eyebrow rise in surprise. “Alright.” His voice sounds confused, but reluctant, “What would you like to know?”

“Everything.”

“Okay. Well, for starters my full name is Fredrick Johnson Scratch. I was born in minnesota on August 14.”

“What year?”

“I will not tell you that. Anyways, I was raised with a loving mother and father, both strict with grades and bed times.” You blink and lean back a bit. “I am an only child, and went to an esteemed college where I got this psychology degree, and now I’m working here as a therapist.”

“Do you…” You start wondering if this is a delicate subject. “Have a special person?”

He laughs a bit, “Oh, that.” You tense again, “Unfortunately no, but I’m okay with that. I’m not really interested in being in any kind of romantic relationship.” A sigh escapes you. 

“What are your hobbies?”

He has on a small smirk. “Here, how about this; for every question you ask me, I get to ask you a question in return?”

You hold him in a state of distrust for a minute. “Okay.”

“Good. My hobbies are reading, poetry, knitting, and going to tea tasting events.” 

“Those exist?”

He raises an eyebrow, “I believe it’s my turn.” You lean back, guard up, “What are your hobbies?”

You pause a minute. “Drawing, playing the piano, cooking, going to the movies, writing.” There might be more, but you have to pause to think about it.

Doc Scratch uses that moment to assume you're done. “What do you like to write?”

Your voice goes quiet. “I like writing letters to my Dad about my week.”

He leans back a little, a mixer of confusion and surprise settling onto his face. “Do you ever send them?”

You shrug, “I can’t until my 36 months are up.”

He hums, “Might I recommend not talking to him for a little after those 36 months.”

Your eyes narrow, “And why not.”

He puts his hands up, “It appears I’ve overstepped a line. I apologize.” You don’t say anything in response, just glare at him for the next five minutes before he sighs and looks at the clock. “Our hour is up.” You stand and quickly open the door, leaving before he’s even halfway to the door. Dave gets up, but you brush past him and go outside. There’s a bench outside underneath a large tree that provides some shade from the sun. You take a seat again and glare at the cracks on the sidewalk. 

\---------

Johnathon Maria Egbert. What an interesting fellow.

His anger needs some work though, and then there’s that unhealthy bond between him and his father. Maybe next week he’ll be ready to tell me a bit about his childhood. His father is quiet the astounding man, not even a track record, well until recently that is. I wonder what caused all this in the first place.

“Hey.” You turn towards a voice, not very surprised to see the lengthy blond John was sitting with before you’d called him in.

“Yes?”

“What did you say to him?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t give out any personal information about a patient, that includes what we talk about during our sessions.”

He paused, and you can faintly see his eyes moving a bit.

“You talked about his dad, didn’t you?” Your eyebrow raises slightly. “You told him not to see him again, didn’t you?” How interesting, and he guessed it on the first go around. He nods. “Okay, thanks.” 

\---------

It’s a few minutes later that Dave comes out and takes a seat next to you. You now he wants to ask you what got you so upset, but he also knows there’s only one thing that could make you this angry.

“He might be right.” Dave shrugs next to you, voice soft.

Your voice, on the other hand, turns icy, “What do you mean, ‘he might be right?’”

He sighs, “Until you’re actually healing and a little better than what you are right now, it might be a good choice to stay away from your Dad.”

“Who’s side are you on??” 

“I’m on yours, you should talk to him, just, when you’re better.”

“You saying this like I’m defective of some shit like that!”

“I’m not trying to!” His hands are raised, “Just, promise that you’ll at least try to make an effort next week?”

You scoff and turn away from him, “What happened to patient-doctor confidential shit?”

You can hear anger slowly trickling into his voice. “He didn’t tell me jack shit, anyone could’ve fucking told that you didn’t want to look at this place if they’d seen your face when you left.” You stay silent, “I’m trying to fucking help you John. Okay?” 

You sigh. “Okay.” You voice is soft and he reaches for your hand, a sign that he really doesn’t want to fight. He wants to drop this and leave it on the ground. You take his hand, a sign that you want to do the same thing.

“Bro will be here in a few minutes.” You hum and lean on him. “Are you sure you can do this?” A nod. “I mean, it’s something you need to do regardless, but you don’t have to do it alone either. Me and Bro will be here too. We’ll be like Reese's cereal.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Bro is the chocolate, I’m the peanut butter, and you’re the milk that keeps us tasting so damn great.”

“Dave, that reference makes like, no sense! At all!” 

He nudges you slightly. “I mean it, we’ll always be here.”

You lean over and kiss his cheek in thanks. “It might take some time though.”

“Take all the time in the world.”

“Thanks, Dave.”

“Anything for you.”

“I really love you.”

“I love you, too.”

\---__--__---_____---_-_

A few hours later

“So, John.” Bro sets down his plate in the sink. “Today went bad?”

You tense. “What makes you say that?”

He shrugs. “You always make spaghetti when you’re in a shit mood.”

“Oh.” You had no idea you did that. Well, you learn something new everyday.

“So, tell me about it.”

You shrug, “There’s not a lot to tell. Just him telling me to let my Dad go rot alone.” Your tone turns bitter and you hear Bro sighs.

“I know you can’t understand right now John, but it really is for your best.”

“Whatever.” You mumble and see Dave lower his head slightly while you pick at your food.

“You’re going back on Thursday.” Bro’s stern voice continues.

“What?? No-”

“Yes, you are.” You glare at him, “You’ll thank me later.” He shrugs and walks out of the kitchen. When his door closes you push away from the table and dump your left overs in the trash before leaving your dish in the sink and heading to your room, leaving Dave to do the dishes, with only ‘My Little Pony’ playing in the background.


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry guys

Hey guys, I'm so, so, so sorry for the lack of updates!  
I've been busy and I felt really frustrated with this writing, and trying to plan everything out with details and realizing everything wasn't going where I'd originally planned. So, I took a break instead and decided to focus on other things, like work, which has taken a large portion of my time as of late, and sleep which is the other half of my life right now. So, I'm sorry I haven't been very active, I swear I'll keep this story going, I'm still going to finish this, I'm just not sure when I'll be updating it again.  
I'm sorry again, and thank you all for your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I swear I will never completely abandon this story, not ever.  
> Thank you for sticking with me for this long.


	3. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S O R R Y !!!

Okay, Firstly I am SO sorry!!  
Life has been crazy, work is fully draining, I suck at writing because it's no longer consistent and I apologies for it!  
Now, I still get comment and kudos and it's so inspiring to get back into writing, and I care so much about anyone who reads my fics. So, just to clear up the doubt, I've stated it before and Ill state it again: I AM NOT ABANDONING ANY OF MY FICS!  
I care too much about my stories to just ditch them!! I never forgot about this account either, I think about it all the time and, I just got the life sucked out of me as soon as I got a job.  
I will try very hard to not only write, but a chapter up and running tonight for you wonderful people who still read and look at my channel!  
Thank you so much!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so Sorry!!! I still get notes and kudos ;A; It means so much to me!!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say joy and comfort??  
> Whoops!


End file.
